


True Home

by kindaichisjersey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bus, Comfort, Eri 1st year, Family Issues, Gen, Goura 3rd year, Nightmares, Not a ship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Ubugawa, failing asleep on the bus, flaws, i love Eri Miyanoshita, just Goura being a good captain and friend, not being perfect, other players - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaichisjersey/pseuds/kindaichisjersey
Summary: Basically just Misaki comforting Eri after having a bad dream about her family.
Kudos: 1





	True Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic hehe. I hope you enjoy and have an amazing day/night! Go drink water and eat some food!! You deserve it (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> also if you have a bad view/personal story on family issues, you might not want to read this. If you can you want, but I just want you all to feel safe here!

Starting High school can be very difficult, especially during a time Eri Miyanoshita was going through. Miyanoshita’s parents were terrible to her and argued all the time. Miyanoshita was also expected to be perfect and get perfect grades. When Miyanoshita decided that joining the Ubugawa Volleyball Team as the manager would be a fun and good idea to do, she was ready to be on time, clean, and do everything correct. At least that’s what her mother and father told her to be ready for but, the team wasn’t anything to be what she expected it to be. The team greeted her and treated her like a family. She was happy, for the first time in many years she finally found a “family” who accepted her and didn’t expect her to be perfect.

“Ok, we have our training camp coming up,” Masaki , the Ubugawa Captain, said to the entire team.

The annual training camp was finally coming up. Nekoma, Shinzen, Fukurodani, and a new team called Karasuno were going to be attending. Miyanoshita was excited since it would be her first training camp. 

“We will pick all of you up between 5-6 a.m. tomorrow at your own houses,” Ubugawa’s coach shouted to tell everyone

~ time skip on the bus to the training camp~

“LET’S GOOOOOOO,” One of the Ubugawa players yelled. 

When Miyanoshita heard the unannounced yelling, she flinched. Some of the players saw her finch and thought it was weird, but didn’t say anything about it. 

During the ride to the training camp, everyone was moving around talking to everyone, except Miyanoshita. It wasn’t until their captain, Masaki, sat next to her that she got tired.

Miyanoshita’s head was slowing dropping and Masaki could see that. Without saying a word, Miyanoshita was fast asleep on his shoulder. Masaki was one of the only ones in the school ,besides teachers and the coach, who knew about her family issues and her problems going on at home. 

After about 30 minutes of sleeping on Misaki’s shoulder, which was more like his arm cause he was so tall compared to her, he felt her quickly jerk up for a second. When Masaki saw her he quickly noticed her eyes shut. Tears fell down her closed eyes. Misaki was deciding if he should wake her up or just continue to talk to the other players and let her continue to cry. Misaki finally decided to wake her up.

“Hey, he said while poking at her face, are you okay?”

After a couple of seconds of poking her, she finally woke up. She looked like she had a really bad traumatic nightmare and couldn’t wake up from it. She opened her eyes carefully and Misaki could tell she was not doing the best right then. 

“Are you ok you looked like you had a really bad nightmare,” Masaki said to her quietly. 

He didn’t want to be loud and make the other players stare at them, because he knew it would make Miyanoshita nervous with all eyes on her.

“Yeah, my fine nothings wrong, just a nightmare,” Miyanoshita said, trying to smile while holding back her tears.

“are you sure you’re alright you don’t look ok,” Masaki responded looking a little saddened by what was happening right in front of his face.

“I promise,” Miyanoshita quickly said after Masaki’s question, with a smiling face.

After talking about what was happening, even though Miyanoshita didn’t explain anything and just said she was fine, she quietly went back to sleep after her and the Ubugawa Captain talked about the exchange. She was fast asleep and Misaki could tell she was still crying, even after waking her up an hour before she started to sleep again. 

“Hey please wake up, you’re still crying,” Misaki said loudly, but not loud enough for everyone in the bus to hear. 

When Masaki finally called her out again she opened her eyes and looked away feeling guilty. She didn’t know that Masaki already knew about her family issues and her struggles in school. Since Miyanoshita didn’t know he knew already, she looked away fast from where his eyes were staring at. Besides, no one would care about her issues. She’s just a first-year at Ubugawa High. “Nothing should be wrong, you’re so young,” multiple people told her after hearing about her issues. She hated it.

“How does making you older or younger determine your trauma and hardships you experience during life,” Miyanoshita thought spaced out from reality.

While looking away from the Ubugawa Captain, she felt a hand on her cheek area by her jawline. Misaki had touched her cheek and made her flinch very hard.

“Oh… I’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to make you finch,” Misaki said while having a little bit of guilt.

“no.. , you’re ok, i just, you just scared me for a second ,” Miyanoshita said while still looking away from Misaki.

“Hey, look at me. Are you crying,” Misaki asked her while still having his hand on her cheek.

“Yeah I'm fine,” The young first year said firmly trying to not show her true emotions. 

Just when Miyanoshita said that, Misaki slowly turned Miyanoshita’s head to make her look at him. 

“hey , you know you can talk to me when you’re feeling down,” Misaki said to her while truly showing his compassion to her.

“I know i just-,” right then, Masaki pulled Miyanoshita in for a hug.

“You’re ok and safe here. We don’t expect you to be perfect here. You can show as many flaws and emotions you want. We don’t judge you here. You can talk to any of us. You are not alone here. You have us, and even though your family isn’t the best you have the Ubugawa volleyball team. Something you’ll realize being the manager and even the players on this team have noticed is that we’re a family. We stick together no matter what is happening.”

When Misaki said this, Miyanoshita felt calm. She dropped her shoulders which always seemed to be tight. She went in for a bigger hug. She didn’t say anything, it was a quiet comfortable silence.

It was then that Miyanoshita realized that there was always someone that was always there for her. It might not have been her biological family, but it was her true family. A place for laughter and flaws to show. After all the years of her just trying to feel loved in a place that wasn’t terrible, she finally found a place. The Ubugawa High Volleyball Team was her true home, her safe home.


End file.
